Earth Magic
by OoLostGirloO
Summary: A seires of events take place that lead to Merlin's departure from Camelot, but not for good. When he returns it will be as an ally to the kingdome, to bind two kingdoms and bring Magic back to the realm, that is if he survives the coming darkness.
1. Chapter 1  The Clearing

**Chapter 1**

**The Clearing**

I don't know how it happened. I could live to the age of a hundred, facing evil beasts both of magic and of nature every day of my life and I still wouldn't understand how it happened. I guess it all started _that_ day. It had started off like any other. I'd been helping Gwen who I'd run into while she was struggling with a load of laundry when it began.

"Do you want some help with that?" I asked tucking the book in my hand under my arm and swiftly stabilising the folded linen that was blocking Gwen from sight as it tilted dangerously forwards.

"Oh, thank you Merlin," Gwen sighed with relief as I took half the pile from her, her face was flushed as she smiled up at me.

"No problem Gwen, anything to postpone the inevitable rant Arthur's going to give me," I grinned as Gwen rolled her eyes and we began making our way down the hall.

"It's a miracle Arthur hasn't already fired you," Gwen giggled.

"Despite my greatest efforts," I sighed dramatically as a smile fought to claim my mouth. Gwen laughed out right as we stopped by Morgan's bedroom door. Balancing the sheets in one hand I nocked lightly before opening it after Morgan had called out to come in.

"Gwen, Merlin," Morgan smiled from her dressing table, looking at us in the reflection.

"I'm sorry I'm so late my lady," Gwen apologised sitting down the linen on the end of Morgan's rich bed spread.

"I should probably be getting over to Arthur, can't dress himself apparently," I muttered placing the sheets I held down next to the pile Gwen had been holding. Morgana giggled behind her hand as Gwen came up behind her and began coaming her hair.

"As always Merlin it's a pleasure to see you," Morgana smiled before I ducked from the room after quickly flashing her a smile.

I took my time walking to Arthurs room, enjoying the springs warm light the rainy season had left behind. I smiled to myself as I imagined all the new life that came along with this time of the year. Arthur was still asleep when I arrived. He lay on his stomach, his arms flung out on either side of him as he slept. I chuckled slightly at his soft expression, so carefree and innocent, nothing like his personality.

Gold hair framed his face, falling softly over his eyes, and drifting in his even breath. I moved silently over to the windows and drew the curtains, Arthur remained oblivious to the morning light. I took a moment to appreciate the serein atmosphere as golden rays of light flooded the room with warmth and smiled unintentionally at the beauty of Camelot before me.

My hand rose and rested lightly on the window as a flock of birds danced in the dawn light, dipping and rising with the wind, so synchronised and free. A stab of envy hit me and I let my hand drop along with my gaze. The smile I wore as I turned back to face Arthur was a ghost of the happiness I'd felt up till then.

To my surprise Arthur was watching me as I turned. His eyes were focused and his forehead furrowed as he analysed my expression. I dropped my gaze and sighed before moving to the next window and drawing them.

"Good morning sire," I said respectively as I turned my back to him. Every day seemed to get that little bit harder living within the Kingdome. The walls became suffocating after spending so long inside. I longed for the freedom of the country, to run as fast as I could, till I couldn't breathe and my muscles screamed in protest at the exertion.

I quickly moved around the room collecting discarded cloths from the floor, my eyes trained on the ground as I moved. I had to remind myself daily now how good I had it. I had a good job, sort of. Gaius looked after me and gave me a place to sleep. Gwen, Morgana and even Arthur had become good friends to me, but I felt that I would always remain distant to them, a wall dividing us as long as I kept my secret.

I swallowed my fears and concentrated on the positives, with spring upon us Arthur would spend more time training the new knights, which meant I would have more time to myself. I folded the last of the cloths that had been on the floor and placed them at the end of the table before turning to face Arthur. Arthur had risen and moved over to the window.

Golden light washed over him, bathing him in glory as he stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

"Springs here at last," Arthur said cheerfully before pulling on the shirt and pants I'd left at the end of his bed. "The annual spring feast will soon be upon us," Arthur added moving over to the table and sitting down.

"Annual Spring feast?" I asked as I began pulling his sheets up to make his bed.

"Yes, every year…" Arthur broke off and sighed heavily. "Merlin," Arthur groaned turning to look at me as I straightened. "What's wrong with this picture?" Arthur asked gesturing to the table. I looked over the wooden surface for several moments, Arthurs eye brow raising higher and higher till I gasped.

"Your breakfast," I gasped.

"Well done Merlin," Arthur said sarcastically standing up and pushing the chair backwards, it grated loudly against the stone floor before Arthur moved over to the window shaking his head.

"I'll be right back," I said bolting from the room, grazing my hand slightly on the rough door on my way out. It wasn't a strange sight for me to be seen running around like a headless chicken this early in the morning after I went into Arthurs service I noticed as I passed several other servants who simply shook their heads.

I had to admit though, the sprint felt good. The familiar stretching of my muscles as I pushed myself forwards and down the stairs. A girl was waiting by the kitchen door looking worried. In her hands was a tray. Arthurs breakfast.

I stopped before her puffing slightly and she smiled at me before handing the tray over. I grinned before turning and running back the way I'd come. Arthur was tapping his foot in irritation when I finally burst back into his room.

"Finally," Arthur groaned moving from the window back to the table where I lay his food down. "Now, today you have to muck out the stalls, finish resealing the window before I have to spend one more night freezing to death, get my sword sharpened and polish my armour," Arthur listed off my chores for the day before turning his attention to his food. I sighed but couldn't help the small smile that formed on my lips as I turned back to his bed.

.o0O0o.

"Merlin, these floors aren't going to wash themselves," Gaius called out. I put my book away and raced down the stairs into the physician chamber.

"You know I…" I began.

"No, don't even think about using magic so they will clean themselves, remember what happened with the bath?" Gaius cut me off.

"Yeah you're right," I sighed pulling the bucket from beneath the table before moving into the hall. The well wasn't too far from the castle and the fresh air would do me some good. Despite my longing for the outside world I seemed to be spending more and more of my time stuck indoors.

The indoors didn't allow for much practice when it came to using spells but I wouldn't risk being seen practicing outside. There for I had little option. A sudden idea came to me as I lowered the bucket into the well. Gwen had told me about a small clearing that had been blocked off after a landslide covered the entrance. It was the perfect place to practice magic without being seen.

Spurred on by this idea I ran back to Gaius's chamber with the bucket in hand. With my new found energy the floor took half as long as it usually did and I was able to get away before the sun had set. The remainder chores I had to do didn't take too long and I was able to find someone to bring Arthur's dinner to him later that night.

I only vaguely remembered where Gwen had told me the clearing had been, but it was enough, the rest I would leave up to fate and a bit of magic. Though Arthur hadn't said much about the feast this morning it seemed to have everyone's attention as the prepared for it, despite my lack of knowledge about it. Because of this the guards were minimum between the castle and the town and I was able to slip away unnoticed.

The towns people seemed to be in high spirits. The sun was touching the horizon now, casting the town in a warm orange glow. Children played in the streets while their parents watched warmly from the sidelines talking with each other casually. I was barely noticed as I made my way through the town. I realised once I reached the trees lining the edge of the forest that it wasn't the idea of being somewhere I could practice magic that was energising me, though it was a welcome relief. It was the thought of being alone and unhurried.

My steps slowed as I walked further and further into the forest as it quickly faded to black. The dark didn't bother me, I knew that at a seconds notice I could light the forest up with a light so bright it could rival the sun. This thought put any fears to rest as I casually strolled through the night.

An hour later and I'd completely forgotten my intentions for venturing out into the dark forest. The moon was full and the air cool but not cold. I felt an odd sense that the night should be full of beautiful winged creatures playing in the soft moonlight that graced the forest floor.

I let my mind wonder as I walked, my eyes straying over random branches that caught the moonlight in an enchanting angle. I thought over my youthful days playing with Will in Ealdor with my mother watching cautiously from the side lines, knowing she had to do something but unsure what it was. Will had always been understanding about my gift, but there was always that look in his eyes, that showed he wasn't comfortable with it, that he didn't feel safe around me.

Will had been my best friend, he'd known me the best, and yet he didn't trust me. Did that mean I was better off keeping my secret from Gwen, Arthur and Morgana? Or would that just continue to push them farther from me. I was so confused. Was I destined to be alone forever? Was it me and my power or Will with his fear that was the cause of the demise of our friendship?

Gaius didn't seem to look at me differently than anyone else, he tended to expect more from me though. As though my power should come with the knowledge of how to use it. Was my power always going to keep me from those I loved? Mother? Gaius? Will? Gwen? Arthur? Morgana? Did that mean I could only find lasting friendship with others of my kind, like the great dragon?

No, that didn't make sense, he acted the same as Gaius, expecting me to act beyond my years and with a knowledge I had yet to acquire. How would my new friends react to my secret? Gwen was so understanding and kind, she had suffered under Uther's rule, would that be enough for her to accept me. That didn't seem right, to befriend someone because you shared a common enemy, even if it had been done in the past.

Morgana and Arthur were son and ward of the king. Would their friendship keep me from the flames that had taken so may lives before me? My mind began to hurt with all my pondering and I looked up to the moon to clear my head.

The moon was so beautiful, I wish I could look up at it more often. With a sigh I looked down at my surroundings. I laughed as I looked down at the small land slide masking what I knew to be the entrance to the clearing Gwen had told me about.

"_À__r__í__san_," I breathed as my eyes flashed gold in the dark night and my hand reached out as if to raise the earth and stone from its resting place. Almost silently the soil and rocks rose into the air where the drifted as if I had temporarily deprived them of gravity.

I walked quickly beneath them into the small passage beyond before letting the earth settle back before the entrance. I turned to face into the clearing beyond the small passage. Moonlight bathed the small clearing. A shallow stream ran through the far side of the clearing before disappearing underground. Rocks and mounds of dirt piled high to form a wall around the clearing, keeping it private and uninhabited.

A fine layer of moss covered every surface, turning the forest floor into an emerald green instead of a brown dry layer of leaves. Several trees grew from the walls, winding and twisting up wards in search of light. I walked forwards down the small stone steps that made path to the centre of the clearing and looked up. The moon was directly above me.

I stood for what seemed like an eon, seeing the moon for the first time in this way. Through the light canopy of trees the moon shone down like a beacon of hope, telling me I would make it through the years it would take to protect Arthur and hide my secret. It told me of all the wonders I would see and how grand the outcome would be. I stood, unable to tear my eyes from this symbol of hope as silent tears ran slowly down my face.

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. The wind had turned cold when I opened my eyes again and a cloud had drifted in front of the moon. My heart felt tight all of a sudden and I had to remind myself of the hope the moon had given me as I closed my eyes again. When I opened my eyes again the night had darkened, not the way it had been before, it was a penetrating darkness that engulfed the beauty of the night.

My heart began thumping faster as I looked at the ominous storm clouds before making my way back to the entrance.

"_À__r__í__san_," I stuttered, my eyes flashed gold and it filled me momentarily with an uplifting feeling, but it quickly vanished when the spell was complete and my eyes went back to normal. I hastily ran through the opening and into the night, the cave closing up behind me. The wind picked up as I jogged through the forest, the undergrowth catching on my shoes as I ran, tripping me up several times.

Within ten minutes the heavens opened and drenched my through and through. Fierce winds accompanied the rain, freezing me numb instantly. I gave up running soon after my cloths became sodden, clinging to my body making my movements stiff and difficult. The air was cold and my lungs felt frozen and painful.

I burst through the last row of trees and pushed myself forwards across the lush field that spread out before the town. The streets were deserted, glistening with the rain as it lashed at the ground in a violent turmoil. I was breathless by the time I reached mine and Gaius's chambers. Before I opened the door I leant back against the wall to catch my breath and mutter a quick drying spell.

"_Forscrinan_" I whispered under my breath. My clothes were instantly dry as a wave of heat rushed through me. I pushed off the wall and slowly opened the door before me, making sure to make as little noise as possible for fear of waking Gaius.

But my efforts were in vain. Gaius was sitting up waiting for me, his hands folded in front of him. He only did that to stop from fidgeting, and he only fidgeted when I was in trouble. Gaius looked up as soon as I'd stepped over the thresh hold.

"Where have you been?" Gaius asked standing up from his chair and taking a couple of steps towards me.

"Nowhere," I replied walking past him towards my bedroom.

"Merlin," Gaius called crossly after me. I closed the door to my room and let against it. I'd found recently I had no one to talk to. Gaius was like a father to me, I couldn't divulge my plans to him without worry the man. I used to have the dragon to talk to, but that was no longer. Though it probably wasn't the knowledge I had someone to talk to that helped me, i usually made up my own mind despite Gaius's and the great dragons warnings. Like with Morgana, if I'd listened to them she would still be in the dark about her powers, now she was a strong ally for Camelot.

But it wasn't like she knew I had powers, so I couldn't talk to her either. Gwen knew about Morgan's powers, so she had someone to talk to, but there was this feeling in my gut that I had to keep from attracting attention to myself.

I quickly changed and pulled my thin blanket up over my head after blowing the candle by my bed out. Gaius came in ten minutes later, but I remained still, pretending sleep had already claimed me.


	2. Chapter 2  A Prince in distress

**Chapter 2**

**A Prince in distress**

I woke with a headache. A bad Headache. I mustn't have cast the drying spell soon enough I realised as the back of my throat throbbed with the beginning of a cold. I slipped past Gaius without trouble. He was bent over a thick book in deep thought. I jogged past the kitchen and picked up Arthur's breakfast before just making it on time to his chambers.

Arthur was already up when I entered, just pulling on his jacket.

"Good morning sire," I said placing the tray on the table before moving to the curtains and opening them to let in the morning light. I froze with the drapes hanging limp in my hands. The sky was a dark ominous grey that threatened heavy showers. In the middle of Spring? I turned back to Arthur who was frowning at the sky over my shoulder.

"Well the knights will love this, practice in the rain. And I thought we wouldn't have to do that again this year," Arthur said turning to his tray at the table. I made my way to Arthur's bed and began re arranging the sheets as Arthur dug into his food.

"Well which would you prefer, practice in the blistering heat, or practice in the rain?" I asked turning away from Arthur's bed.

"Blistering heat? Merlin it's spring, not summer," Arthur replied shaking his head.

"Personally I'd choose no training at all," I said picking up Arthur's discarded cloths from the floor.

"Is that so, pity then that you'll be accompanying me and the Knights in training then isn't it?" Arthur said standing from the table.

"What?" I gasped, chores momentarily forgotten.

"Well we need someone to fetch our swords and help us with our armour, don't we?" Arthur replied a little too smuggle. I glare at him as he turned away from me and headed for the door.

.o0O0o.

Practice was horrid. And that was being kind. I sat doing nothing for three hours, two of which it rained. The knights didn't seem fazed by it though. They seemed to like the challenge of avoiding the slippery wet mud. I on the other hand sat by watching in utter boredom, shivering like a leaf. When the knights finally finished Arthur spoke for a moment, the prat just liked the sound of his own voice, before dismissing them.

Arthur took one step after the knights before turning and looking me dead in the eye with a strange expression, like one of a child who' just realised he'd done something wrong. I couldn't believe my eyes. He'd completely forgotten I was there! The prat! Making his way over to me Arthur looked slightly sheepish, which was very rare for him to admit he'd done something wrong, but it wasn't enough for me to forgive him.

"Merlin," Arthur said coming to a stop before me, his eyes going up and down my drenched form, his eyes wearily taking in my expression.

"Arthur," I tried to say it like an accusation, because that's what it was, he was Arthur, and Arthur was a prat. But my chattering teeth really took the edge off. I visibly saw Arthur flinch.

"Um, we should get inside," Arthur said looking back towards the castle where the last of the knights were making their way indoors to roaring fires and hot baths. I stood and stalked past Arthur, not even caring if it was rude or not. The prat didn't say anything all the way up to his room, the only way I could tell he was still behind me was the rustling of his armour.

His armour was mostly likely wet and uncomfortable. Good, the prat deserved it. When we reached Arthur's room I shoved the door open and stalked inside before turning to Arthur, who actually looked guilty. He moved forward and I immediately began removing his heavy amour. When I was done I staked it neatly by the fire to dry before heading down to the kitchens for several buckets of hot water.

With the bath filled to a mild temperature, Arthur could go to hell if he wanted it hotter, I wasn't really in the mood to go out of my way for him, I turned back to Arthur who was being surprisingly remorseful.

"Will you be requiring anything else sire?" I asked in a monotone. Arthur looked at me for a moment before dropping his gaze and smiling sadly at the floor.

"You know it's odd. Whenever someone else calls me sire or prince of my lord, it's always out of respect, even if they're being sarcastic, there's just something in their words that lets me know that they know where they stand. But with you, I've actually come to hate you calling me sire," Arthur paused for a moment and looked up at me to gage my reaction.

I was shocked yes, but he still hadn't said he was sorry yet, so there's no way he'd been forgiven.

"When you say it, it's not a title, it's just a word, like calling me a prince doesn't make it so. But, when you call me Arthur, I don't know it just sounds different coming from you," Arthur continued, his eyes never straying as they locked onto mine. I had this queasy feeling in my gut that I couldn't explain, and suddenly my heart decided it was about time to run a marathon for me. Go figure.

"I never really understood. My father calls me Arthur, but, when it comes from him, it-it's not my name, it's just a word. When you say it, it's like your, like your defining me, like by calling me Arthur, that's who I am and it's not just a word or a title or a way to describe me, it's who I am," Arthur had slowly begun advancing on me, and I found that my feet had long since deserted me. My breath was coming in shallow pants as I looked up at Arthur as he stopped before me.

Arthur looked between my slightly open mouth and my eyes before a small sad smile donned his lips.

"I'm sorry for keeping you outside so long, your lips are blue," Arthur commented. "And your shaking," I wasn't entirely sure that was because of the cold but like hell I'd tell him that.

"I should- I should go get changed," I mumbled shaking myself out of the trance Arthur had appeared to have trapped me in, only mildly aware that yes, Prince Arthur had apologised, no wonder it was raining, hell really had frozen over. I took a step back before turning and leaving the room. What had that been about? Arthur had never acted like _that_ before, then again he'd never forgotten me out in the rain to get pneumonia before either.

After drying and changing I made my way back to Arthur's chamber, intent on finding out what had gotten in to Arthur. When I opened the door I hesitated before looking around the room, I suddenly felt very cautious. Arthur stood with his back to me staring out at the rain that was drenching his window.

I moved into the room silently.

"Arthur?" I asked. He made no move to say he'd heard me so I moved forwards. "Arthur?" I asked again as I rested my hand atop his crossed arms. Arthur jumped and looked down at me shocked.

"Christ Merlin," Arthur said unsteadily. "Don't sneak up on me."

"Sneak up on…? Arthur are you feeling alright?" I asked concern lacing my voice. Last I'd seen Arthur he seemed just about ready to spill his guts, now he seemed almost paranoid.

"What? Yeah I'm fine," Arthur said moving across the room. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do," Arthur said, the dismissal clear in his voice as he turned back to me, his face hard.

"Yeah," I muttered with somewhat of a glare. "I'll get out of your way, _sire_," I said moving to the door in sure quick strides, never once meeting his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3  The Prat and the Idiot

**Chapter 3**

**The Prat and the Idiot**

Things went like that for the next couple of weeks. Years later I would look back and curse my stupidity, how could I have missed the signs and been so blind. One moment Arthur would beam at me like he'd just achieved something grad, and the next moment he would be back tracking so fast he'd be tripping over his own feet.

"He's such a royal pain," I groaned to Gwen as we folded Morgana's washing together.

"He's always been difficult Merlin," Gwen replied.

"Yeah but now he's having these crazy as mood swings, one moment I'll be his best friend, and the next, not worthy of even licking the dirt of his boots," I said sliding down to the floor to lean against the bed. "Gwen," I sighed looking up at her as she folded her skirts around her and joined me on the floor. "What's wrong with me?"

"Merlin," Gwen said tenderly with a soft smile. "Nothing is wrong with you."

"There has to be, I mean a) Arthurs treating me like trash and b) I'm putting up with it," I said looking to her confused as I counted off on my fingers. Gwen had nothing to say to that. "Sometimes I just think I should never have left Ealdor," I sighed resting my head against the soft bed.

"Don't say that Mer. If you hadn't come we never would have met, and Morgan would still be in the dark about her powers, imagine how horrible that must have been, what she'd seen and not knowing why or how and having no one to talk to for fear of the truth," Gwen said putting her hand on mine. "You've done a lot of good Merlin, don't you ever forget it."

"Thank you Gwen," I whispered as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Merlin, what is wrong with you?" Arthur shouted throwing his hands up in the air. "That food is stone cold!" Arthur continued gesturing at the food viciously and glaring at me as though it was my fault, okay so maybe it was but it wasn't that cold when I brought it in, if he'd eaten straight away we wouldn't be in this predicament. Then again with how Arthur had been acting lately anything would have set him off. "God can't you do anything right?"

"That's it!" I yelled grabbing at my hair in frustration. "You're going to tell me what the hell it is that's had you acting like a hormonal girl right now or I swear to god Arthur, I will quit," I yelled standing my ground. Arthur looked to me, several emotions playing across his face, shock, anger, disbelief, rage. And then it was like all the strength left him. Arthur sank into his chair with a sigh and buried his face in his hands.

That wasn't exactly the reaction I'd been expecting, but I could work with it. I moved forward and crouched down next to Arthur's chair, tensing to leap back in case he exploded in rage once more.

"Arthur?" I asked resting my hand on his arm. "Arthur please, you've had me worried sick about you for weeks now. Just tell me what's wrong," I said softly, watching his hunched form for any signs of life.

Arthur sat up slightly, staring straight ahead and avoiding my eyes as he tried to calm his raged breath.

"Arthur?" I asked softer yet. I got a sudden glimpse of his sky blue eyes and then his lips were on mine and I was being pressed into his bedroom door. Both his hands were tangled in my hair, as though he was holding on for dear life. His whole body was pressed up against mine, pinning me to the spot as his tongue slipped within my mouth.

And as quickly as he'd initiated it, it was over. He looked down at me, his lips parted and his breath ragged. My hands were trembling, and I was sure if I had not been gripping his biceps my knees would have given out. Seeming to have just remembered himself, Arthur straightened up. With the connection lost I suddenly found myself feeling somewhat divided. As though Arthur had taken a part of me with him as he'd retreated.

"Arthur," I breathed almost silent. Arthur looked down at me for a moment before moving steadily forward. Unlike the first time, when Arthur leaned forward, he did so slowly, judging my reaction. Startling us both, I didn't move. I let his lips press against mine for the second time. It was slower and gentler than the first. His hands went to my waist and cheek, his thumb gently caressing the soft skin of my cheek.

I realised several things in that moment. The first was that Arthur had fallen in love with me. The second was that like Arthur I had fallen for him. The third was that this was Arthurs confession. And the fourth was that, for me, this was goodbye. With this knowledge, I selfishly decided I would let Arthur have whatever he wanted of me for the night.

I gently rested my hands on his chest, feeling his erratic pulse as I kissed him back just as gentle as he was being. The hand he had resting on my cheek slipped down to my waist and he began pulling me backwards, towards the bed. We made love four times, simply because after coming down from our high Arthur couldn't keep his hands off me, and my body was quick to respond.

He held me close to his chest as he fell asleep. I looked up in mourning at his peaceful face as he slept. This would be the last time I'd see him for a long time. I could no longer stay, if I began a relationship with Arthur, I would be lying to him just to stay alive. I couldn't live like that. So until Camelot was ready to allow magic back through its gates, I would stay away.

.o0O0o.

Gaius slept peacefully through my escape, I removed all my personal belongings from my room, my spell book, the staff beneath the floor boards, and some cloths. That was all I owned. I took one of the horses from the stable as the skies cleared and the moon shone down. I looked up at the moon, and knew I would return. Someday. When Camelot was ready.


	4. Chapter 4 Six Years Later

**Sorry these chapters have been so short, the next one will be longer, promise**

**Chapter 4**

**6 years later**

"Merlin!" I turned as my son rushed forwards from the crowd gathering in the foyer of the castle. My castle. I doubt I would ever get used to that.

"My Lord," Cedric corrected him from beside me.

"Gareth," I smiled, ignoring Cedric's comment and embracing my son. He had been nine when I'd found him in the forest close to death outsides the walls of Camelot not long after I'd left the palace. We'd been together ever since. "How was the Camp?" I asked stepping back from the red headed youth.

"Boring," Gareth replied with a shrug. I grinned and ruffled his hair as the people standing before me began to quiet down.

"My Lord, is it true you'll be travelling to Camelot?" Someone called out from the crowd. I looked down at my people and sighed.

"Yes it is true. King Uther has contacted me to form a treaty between the two kingdoms, I will be leaving tomorrow at dawn," I replied looking out at the mass. There were so many worried faces. But this had to be done. "Camelot is willing to let Magic back within its walls, I will not let this opportunity pass me by," I said as people began to talk all at once, all worried and concerned for my wellbeing.

After leaving Camelot I'd travelled north towards the sea, then east along the coast where I had come across a band of Druids. I had been so exhausted and fearful for the near dead child I'd been carrying that I hadn't bothered to keep my magic in check. Electricity had run through my fingers as I held the shield around myself and Gareth strong, but the use of so much magic had left me so weak I hadn't even realised I'd walked in on a town full of people.

I didn't last long, I'd fallen and woken three days later, Gareth by my side, patiently waiting for me to wake. The Druids soon discovered that I was a Dragon Lord, and had given me their loyalty. Even though I tried to deny them they'd followed me from town to town till we reached the edge of Albion. There we had found a large group of Druids, larger than the group that had followed me, they also joined our ranks.

It was only then that I succumbed to their devotion and we began building. Slowly the town grew, as did the palace, and more and more Druids filled through the gates into the sanctuary that the Dragon Lord offered. And thus I had become king to the Druids, and a farther to many who had lost parents during the purges.

"If there is even a chance that I can make it safe for our kind outside these walls, then I will meet with Uther, I know not all are as opposed to magic in Camelot as their king, and if he is willing to form a treaty I have no right to deny this to any of you," I said as the crowd silenced once more. "I will be taking with me a group of loyal sorceress that will protect me, and I will return before the next full moon," I told the room before turning from them and making my way up the grand stairs, Cedric and Gareth quickly following.

.o0O0o.

Arthur's POV

"So who is this Dragon Lord?" I asked picking at the food before me with no real interest. "I thought the last one was Balinor."

"Apparently there was another who survived. The druids will only follow a Dragon Lord, it's why they've been divided for so long," Uther replied. I sighed and stabbed my meat. Talking of Balinor always led back to thinking of Merlin.

"I don't see why we have to form a treaty with sorcerers," I grumbled dropping my fork to the table and leaning back in my chair, looking over Morgan before setting my eyes on my father. She looked rather pale these days, and Arthur was growing concerned for the health of the kings ward.

"Their kingdom has been growing stronger and stronger, if we form an alliance we are safe from any magical threat," Uther replied, but it was clear on his face he didn't like the idea of working with sorcerers any more than I did.

"I'll be retiring for the night," I said with a sigh as I stood. "Goodnight father, Morgana," I said bowing to Uther before I turned and made my way from the throne room, then down the corridors that led to my chambers. Gwen had taken to cleaning my room after I'd refused to hire someone to replace Merlin, but she was long gone, probably preparing Morgana's room for the night. No one had known where Merlin had gone, he'd simply vanished, and after my princely pride had worn off, I was left feeling worried for the idiot.

I moved across my room and took the red scrap of material from beneath my pillow. Merlin's scarf. It was the only proof I had that he had even existed.

.o0O0o.

Merlin's POV

"Father please," Gareth begged clinging to my hand as I made my way down the corridor towards the Palace entrance.

"No, until the treaty is formed Camelot is a dangerous place, I will not have you there in the middle of danger," I replied moving down the stairs towards the two great wooden doors that stood wide in the morning light that bathed the tiled room in a brilliant white light.

I turned to Gareth when I'd reached the bottom and met his unhappy gaze with a loving smile.

"Plus I need you here to stop all that power going to Cedric's head," I said pulling him in for a hug. Gareth was stiff at first but then hugged back.

"Be careful," he told me as I made my way to the carriage that was waiting outside, several sorcerers wearing the druid symbol above their hearts.

"I will be," I called back to him. I hopped inside the carriage, a sorcerer jumping in on either side of me. _'This was going to be interesting,'_ I thought running my hands through my hair, leaving it spiked in places.


	5. Chapter 5  The Catalyst

**Chapter 5**

**The Catalyst**

The carriage stopped outside the palace and I stole myself a moment to breathe and calm my anxious heart. My guards waited patiently before opening the door at my nod. I stepped down onto the cobble stone steps and looked about. The kingdom looked almost exactly the same as it had when I'd lived there.

People bustled about on the streets, rushing from stall to stall. It was market day if I remember correctly, meaning prices were low and food was plenty. The sun shone down on the square, bathing Camelot in a warm glow, but there was something cold about the place, the stones that formed the foundation of the palace seemed darker and more ominous then I remembered.

Turning in a full circle I absorbed my surroundings before turning back to face the palace, before me stood Lancelot who looked quite shocked at seeing me before a wide grin spread across his face.

"Merlin," Lancelot greeted buoyantly clasping my hand in his large one. "Looks like you're going up in the world," he said looking at my guards on either side of me and then at my attire, instead of the old tattered cloths I'd used to wear, I now wore a black and blue robe, trimmed in bright silver.

"I guess that's what happens when a band of druids makes you king," I said smiling. "Are you here for good now?" I asked curious, last I'd heard he was freelancing out in the country.

"Yeah, favour to Arthur," Lancelot replied indicating me to follow him.

"How long have you been here?" I asked as we moved through passage after passage. There were few people I recognised within the castle, some maids and servants I recognised, but they kept their heads down.

"Three winters, this'll be my fourth," Lancelot replied. "So what's with this treaty I've been hearing so much about. Uther finally succumbing to the dark side?" Lancelot asked jokingly.

"Well I hope so, I don't want this trip to be for nothing," I replied, ignoring Lancelot's joke and how heavily it would drop suspicion to any who heard.

"The whole council's gathered for this," Lancelot informed me. "It's going to be big I know that."

"Lancelot," I said pulling him to a stop, unable to keep my heart silent any longer. "How are they?" Lancelot looked at me confused. "Gwen, Morgana, Arthur and Gaius?" I clarified.

"You haven't spoken to them? Do they know you're here?" Lancelot asked frowning.

"No, this treaty thing happened so fast I came as soon as I could, there was no time to write," I replied.

"They're all fine," Lancelot said with an understanding smile, but there was a catch in his voice.

"What?" I asked. "What is it?" my mind raced through so many dreadful possibilities my head spun and the world literally tilted on it's axis.

"Well, it's nothing really," Lancelot said putting a steadying hand on my shoulder. "It's just that, Morgana and Gwen, their, _together_," there was hurt in Lancelot's eyes as he spoke.

"Oh," Gwen and Morgana? Who'd have thought?

"I should get you to the throne room," Lancelot said composing himself instantly. I followed glumly, and when we stopped at the large doors into the throne room my heart wouldn't settle. Yes I was an adult now, but that didn't mean I didn't get anxious and scared.

"You ready?" Lancelot asked, hand on the door. I swallowed hard and nodded as I forced my face into something that could hardly be called composed but would have to do. The doors opened and all eyes turned to me.

Quelling my nerves I stepped forward like the confident adult I was supposed to be, Lancelot falling behind me to join the other guards by the doors. The room was utterly silent as I stopped in the centre of the room, my guards on either side of me. Looking around the room quickly I spotted all my friends, Gwen, Morgana, Gaius and Arthur. My gaze lingered slightly longer on Arthur before turning to the king as he stepped forward.

"You're the Dragon Lord?" there was disbelief and suspicion written all over his face.

"Balinor was my father," I stated, my voice firm and clear, not betraying a single doubt. "When he died his power became mine." Uther was frozen for a second before the king in him reacted. He smiled kindly at me and extended his hand like we were old friends.

"Welcome back to Camelot, Dragon lord," Uther said as I grasped his hand.

.o0O0o.

The meeting was very brief, the actual signing of the treaty would be held in two mornings time, and tomorrow night there would be a feast to honour Camelot's guest. It sounded like a big event, the kitchens were going full out to impress and stabilise this new treaty between Uther and the Dragon Lord. Word travelled quickly that the Dragon Lord had once been a servant of the king, the princes own manservant.

I hoped that made people think that just because I had magic it didn't mean I didn't pull my own weight. Gwen was the first to come and track me down after the meeting. She'd taken one look at me and thrown herself into my arms, barely able to keep her tears at bay. We'd only gotten to talk little before she had to get back to her chores but she promised she would talk to me later that day.

It was weird being back in Camelot and not having to hide who I was. On my way to see Gaius servants bowed to me in the hallways, which oddly enough made me feel guilty. As I walked I quickly found the ground was the only safe place I could look without fidgeting. Looking up from the floor, I met Arthur's eyes. We stood for a moment in silence before he turned and walked away. I called after him, but he didn't turn back around and soon he was gone, leaving me alone and sick with guilt.

Gaius looked at me for a moment when I arrived at his chambers before pulling me into a hug.

"So you're a Dragon Lord now?" Gaius asked pulling back.

"And a King," I replied smiling down at my old teacher.

"I'm so proud of you Merlin, unbelievably angry, but proud," Gauis said returning the smile I gave him.

.o0O0o.

It was strange to attend dinner with the king. I had served so many times as Arthur's personal wine holder during the court dinners it was an odd feeling to be seated beside the king, presented with glorious foods before me. It felt like a dream. A very scary and worrying dream.

Morgana sat to my left, the king to my right, and Arthur to his. He hadn't spoken to me yet, he hadn't even looked at me. Every time I caught a glimpse of his face he looked closed off and guarded. Sighing I looked down at the mouth-watering food before me with a hollow stomach and began feasting.

"So-" Morgana started in a low voice. I looked to her and smiled slightly, she smiled back but still seemed slightly reserved. "Where have you been this whole time?"

"Well," I began. "When I left here I went up north, to the coast," I began, aware of a few people on either side of me listening in.

"I love the beach," Morgana said smiling. "Do you have family up there?" Morgana asked.

"No, just mother in Ealdor," I replied.

"So why north?" Morgana asked confused.

"Well, just outside of Camelot I came upon a boy whose parents lived up in the north. He was injured so I travelled with him," I replied. "By the time we got there, the village was burning, I still don't know what happened. So after that we travelled east," I told her, consciously aware of several people not even attempting to hide that they were now listening.

"So how did you end up King of the Druids," Morgana seemed honestly curious and I was happy to know I had at least one magical ally within Camelot's walls that was also a person of importance to the king.

"Well I- by the time I reached Albion's boarders I already had a small band of Druids who had joined us, they knew I was a Dragon Lord and wanted me to lead them. After passing Albion's borders we came across an even larger group of Druids. All together we had close to a thousand sorcerers, all willing to follow me," I paused for a moment and saw the slight fear that crossed several faces, some attempting to hide it, and others not even bothering.

"I knew alone they were weak and vulnerable, a lot of them didn't even know how to harness their powers properly, and if they didn't learn their powers would soon consume them and they would become a danger to others and themselves. So I agreed to lead them. I taught them what I could, how spells could be used to help heal crops and help people instead of just for violence, because banded together we didn't need protection, no one would dare make a move against us.

"So we had time to practice and learn and now most of them are living happy lives, coexisting with magic and nature," I finished, now looking out at the room and those dining there for now all were listening.

"Have you always had magic?" Arthur asked, talking to me for the first time since my arrival.

I looked across to the blonde hidden behind the king. Surprised Arthur was actually speaking to me before responding.

"Yes," I replied calmly returning my gaze to my food.

"And yet you never thought to tell us?" Arthur asked.

"Oddly enough I'm rather attached to my neck," I responded. There were a few snickers throughout the room at my comment.

"Did you ever use your magic while in the service of Arthur?" Uther asked. I hesitated slightly, several instates coming to mind instantly. The first was Nimueh, how she'd poisoned me, and how she'd tried to take my mother's life for Arthurs when I'd sacrificed mine.

"Yes," I said in a more serious voice than when I'd answered Arthur. My response made Arthur stiffen. I wasn't sure if it was my answer that made Arthur clench his jaw or the voice I'd replied in, my voice had sounded more serious then I'd ever led on I could be, it was the voice of a king.

"When?" Arthur asked softly. I looked around the room and noticed most were still intently listening to the discussion curiously.

"Several times," I responded.

"Such as?" Arthur asked, not letting the conversation die. His tone had gone hard. I sighed and abandoned the food before me for good now. I no longer felt like the composed adult I was supposed to be, I felt like the same old Merlin afraid of what Arthur thought of him. I turned to Uther to reply, as he was the one who had first ask me about my powers.

"When Arthur was attacked by the Questing Beast, I travelled to the isle of the blest and made a trade with Nimueh, my life for Arthurs," I said keeping my eyes from straying to Arthur. "But she tricked me, she tried to take my mother's life. This time Gaius beat me to Nimueh and traded his life for my mother's," I looked out across the hall and met Gauis's eyes. "When I got there it was too late, Gaius was dead."

"But-" Uther began as he turned to Gaius.

"I was angry when I found out and I lashed out, trading Nimueh's life for Gaius's," I finished. The room was utterly silent.

"You killed Nimueh?" Uther asked, his voice, though quite, was loud in the now silent room.

"Yes," I replied softly. The room remained completely silent for several long moments till the doors across the room burst open and two guards came in pulling behind them a squirming young boy.

"Sire this boy was caught trying to sneak into the castle," one of the guards said pulling the red head forward.

"Gareth?" I gasped rising to my feet, pushing the chair backwards with a loud grating noise.

"Father," Gareth said looking up at me in relief. I quickly turned to Uther, catching Arthurs astonished look briefly. "I am so sorry, he's at a very disobedient age," I said shooting Gareth a disapproving glare. He grimaced guiltily. "Please excuse us," I added with a quick bow before turning and moving across the room to the double doors, grabbing Gareth's arm on my way past him, leaving the room in a stunned silence.

.o0O0o.

"Gareth I don't want to hear it," I said throwing my hands up and turning away from the boy in the cold night air, a flash of lightning and the rumbling of thunder accompanied my hand gestures as my magic reacted to my temper.

"But father-" he began taking a step towards me, watching the sky cautiously.

"No buts, I told you Gareth, I told you to stay at home," I said cutting him off and pushing him towards the carriage that was waiting in the still night air on Camelot's main road. "Take him home and make sure he isn't left alone to run off again," I said to the guards that waited on either side of the door to the carriage.

"But your highness, we can't leave you here unguarded," one of them spoke up.

"You can stay," I said pointing to a random guard. "The rest of you take my son, and make sure he's safe, that's an order, understand?" I said sternly, my eyes briefly flashing gold. The guards nodded and one hopped up to drive while the others climbed into the carriage.

"Father, I'm sorry," Gareth said turning from the door.

"I know," I said softly, I reached up and touched his cheek. "But it isn't safe for our kind her yet, and I can't lose you," I said stepping back so the door could close. The last thing I saw was Gareth's pained expression before the horses were off, dragging the carriage after them.

I stood for a while after the carriage had disappeared. Simply standing. When I turned back to the castle, Arthur was there, watching me. I froze and we stared at each other for what had to have been minutes.

"Kids huh?" I said attempting a smile, it came out as more of a grimace.

"You were only gone six years," Arthur stated, but I could hear the unasked question underneath.

"I saved his life, haven't been able to get rid of him since," I replied with an affectionate smile as I shoved my hand s in my pockets. "Arthur, I-" I began after a moment, but then sighed, what was I supposed to say to him, the man I had loved and left.

"Merlin don't," Arthur breathed, running a hand through his hair and looking away. "Just, tell me, was any of what happened before you left real?" He looked back to me and I was lost for words.

"Arthur, of course it was," I took a step forwards. "I left because it was real," he looked to me utterly lost. "Arthur my life here was a lie. If anyone had known who I was I would have been killed. I couldn't be with you and lie to you, it would have killed me," I explained.

"You should have told me, I never would have turned you in," Arthur told me frustrated.

"Maybe, but deep down you would have always questioned who's decision that was, whether your feelings for me were real or I'd fabricated them. And I wouldn't have been able to bear you growing to hate me," I told him.

"Merlin," Arthur gasped taking a step towards me, his face dropping in shock. "Merlin I could never hate you," Arthur told me stopping before me, looking down into my eyes with an expression I'd seldom seen. I looked up at him and lost track of the time, he was so handsome now, a man fit to be king. How could he say those words and mean them, after all I'd done to him? How could he stand there and forgive me after I'd left him.

His arms went around me then, pulling me into his chest, and once again my palms were resting on his chest, his heart beat slightly fast under my hands. Arthur rested his head atop mine as I nestled into his neck, breathing in his sent. God I'd missed him, so badly.

"Merlin," Arthur choked out. "I missed you, every single day that past. I kept turning around and expecting you to be there, with that ridicules smile you always wore." I made a noise in the back of my throat, it was supposed to be in protest but it came out softer than I'd intended. "I haven't been able to look at anyone my father's thrown my way because I just keep comparing them to you. Not that there was anyone before you." I stilled slightly in Arthur's arms and looked up at him. We were each other's first. A warmth spread out in my chest at the knowledge that Arthur had been a virgin when he'd made love to me.

Arthur looked down at me and I stretched up, pressing my lips firmly against his. And in that single moment, everything was perfect. But as well all know, moments like that never last, and soon enough, that moment was gone.


	6. Chapter 6  Warnings

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated recently, school came back (lotsa homework), then I had deb XD and then I was really sick, but now that I'm better hopefully I'll be updating quicker =)**

**Chapter 6**

**Warnings**

My scalp exploded in pain and I cried out, my knees buckling beneath me. Arthur caught me as the pain tunnelled down my spine, reaching into every nerve ending and setting them ablaze.

"Merlin? What is it? What's wrong?"

Visions filled my eyes and I screamed anew, arching into Arthur and clinging to him for dear life. The pain was like nothing I'd experienced before, it burned through every fibre of my being till all there was left was white hot pain filling my entire entity. I could no longer feel Arthur's arms around me, nor could I feel the cool night's breath against my now scorching skin.

And then, as soon as it had started, it was gone. I fell limp in Arthurs arms, my lungs heaving, my hair clinging to my sweaty skin as all the energy left my body. My lids drooped and it was quite. I could hear Arthur breathing above me, could feel his arms cradle me and was surprised to find we had somehow fallen to the ground, I could feel the cool wind on my skin and his breath mixing with it. It was like purging the fire had heightened all my senses.

"Merlin?" Arthur breathed silently. I struggled to pry my lids open, but I finally got them to comply. "What happened?" I raised my limp hand and pressed it to his cheek. He looked so worried, and I tried so hard to still his fears, to let him know I was okay. But I couldn't find the energy to tell him this, and too soon the world was fading black and I was once again falling.

.o0O0o.

When I next opened my eyes I knew something was wrong. I could feel it in the air like a wave of energy shimmering just out of sight. The vision I'd witnessed was still fresh in my mind, I could recall every gore filled scene of blood and violence, but it was utter chaos, I couldn't find any sense or meaning to the vision, it was pure anarchy.

I recognised the room I'd been brought to as one of the ones reserved for important guests, which I guess included me now. Gwen and Gaius were both in the room, both asleep, slumped over in sitting positions by the door on a bench they must have brought in because it certainly didn't fit the décor. I rose slowly, my body felt strange, it was almost humming. I'd experienced this feeling once before, when I'd gained control over the magic of life and death on the isle of the blessed.

Moving across the room to the window dread filled me. The sky was overcast, but it wasn't natural, anyone could tell as much. It was the same as the day I'd left Camelot. The door behind me opened and I turned. Arthur's eyes went straight to the bed then over to me, relief filling his features. I wished so hard to smile at him, but fear had taken over, flowing throughout me like a virus.

"What is it?" Arthur asked hushed as he walked over to me, the smile falling from his face.

"This is my fault," I whispered, the vision finally making sense. Arthur frowned as he came to a stop beside me. I could feel his body heat radiating from his chest and couldn't help but lean into him. He let me, his arms coming up to hold me close.

"What's your fault?" Arthur asked me. I could hear in his voice he was only half curious, he was still relishing in the fact I was sold in his arms, I knew this because it was how I also felt, but the truth was pressed so firmly into my mind even Arthur couldn't pull me from my horror.

"I can't change anything," I whispered back. "No matter what I do," I looked up at Arthur who was now really listening. "I should never have returned," I continued. "And now Camelot will fall."

.o0O0o.

No one seemed to full understand what I was trying to tell them, that it wasn't just the threat of invasion that they faced, but that the whole cosmic scale had been tipped and the universe was trying to correct itself. Arthur seemed to have forgiven me, and now had faith in my abilities, seeing this as a force of the strongest magic and the bravest knights uniting, in his eyes, we were invisible.

But I knew better. When I'd been in Camelot, I had never felt stronger, my magic had flourished. It was only after leaving Camelot that I felt my magic dwindle once more. There had been something strong in Camelot, something powerful, something magical. With my return to Camelot, it had awakened, and in force.

The power that had surged into me was old, I'd never felt anything close to it before, not even when I'd taken over the power of life and death, the after effects had been the same, but this new power was on a whole different level, it was completely raw. Morgan could feel it in me, and I knew others could feel it to, those more in touch with the psychic realm. My vision had been a warning that even Morgause, divided by seas from Camelot, had felt. Now she was on her way, and she wasn't the only one.

The power that Camelot had harboured now resided within me, and whatever it was, it was powerful enough to bring every magical being down on Camelot.

"So we fight them off," Arthur said for the hundredth time with a roll of his eyes.

"How are we possibly supposed to fight off Morgause's army, and every magical being in Albion?" I asked throwing my hands up, outside the window, lighting lit the sky and a roll of thunder shook the room.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur said standing and stilling my pacing as he clamped his hands down on my shoulders.

"If you keep doing that we won't have to wait for Morgause to get here, you'll bring the castle down all on your own," Arthur told me raising his eyebrows. I sighed and collapsed forwards into him with a grumble. "See," Arthur said running his hands up and down my arms comfortingly. "Just relax. We can work this out in the morning." I grumbled something nonsensical into his shirt and scowled. We stood for a moment, the fire's quite crackling the only sound in the cold night.

"Arthur," I began as I pulled slightly away from him. "I know you have faith in your armies and knights, but this isn't something that can be fought off with sword and steal."

"It hasn't led us astray yet, Lancelot took down the Griffin, I took down the dragon, despite Gaius claiming magic could only be fought with magic," Arthur said smiling softly down at me.

"Yeah, about that-" I began when the door to my right burst open.

"Sire's," Caleb, one of my top sorcerers breathed heavily as he came to a stop beside Arthur and I, seemingly oblivious to the intimate situation.

"What is it?" I asked untangling my limbs from Arthurs and taking an unconscious step back, only become aware of my actions when Arthur frowned slightly.

"The knights have just reported a beast attacking the lower city," Caleb informed us.

"Number of casualties?" Arthur asked, immediately falling into his role of protector of Camelot as he quickly strapped his scarab around his waist, sword hilt gleaming in the dull light.

"Unknown," Caleb replied as Arthur strode past him. I followed them both from the room, a worried frown creasing my brow.


	7. Chapter 7  Despair

**Chapter 7**

**Despair**

"Arthur." We were stopped short of Arthur's chambers by Uther's loud ringing voice.

"Father," Arthur began as he turned sharply to watch as his father strolling purposefully towards us. He had a determined look on his face, when his eyes fell on me however, they went cold. He'd regarded me in the same manner since I'd told them of the threats baring down on them now that the power of Camelot had awakened, every magical entity searching for it itself, for me.

"What is all this commotion?" Uther asked tearing his gaze from my pleading expression. If a truce was to be achieved then Uther's co-operation was needed.

"I am tending to it now father," Arthur replied, indicating to let him go.

"Yes, yes, very well," Uther replied with a wave of his hand.

"I shall give you a full report when I return," Arthur said before turning.

"Dragon Lord," Uther called out as I went to follow Arthur. Arthur paused and turned to me, I nodded and he continued his retreat.

"My lord," I said bowing to the king.

"Is this because of you?" Uther growled.

"I'm not sure," I replied honestly. "If it is I will do all I can to stop it and prevent events like this happening again."

"See to it that you do," Uther said coldly before turning and stalking off back the way he'd come.

.o0O0o.

"Leon?" Arthur gasped rushing forward and helping the knight to his feet as I stumbled to keep up. Blood splattered the knights armour and knotted his hair but he didn't seem too wounded. "What's happened?"

"That's a bloody good question my lord," Leon spluttered, his eyes coaming the sky for an invisible attacker. "First there's creatures coming from the forest, then the sky and then all of a sudden these horrid things are crawling out of the earth itself," Leon explained as he finally lowered his gaze to Arthur and I.

"Are there many wounded?" Arthur asked as he and Leon took the lead through the burning streets towards the lower town.

"Not as much as there would have been, there was a festival gathering in the town hall, most were there when the attack happened and were able to escape but the lower half of the town has been cut off by these demons, small things they are but strong," Leon replied as we raced down the allies, avoiding the main streets and the beast that now freely roamed them.

We turned a corner and Arthur and Leon became distracted by a burning house, a man's screams bellowing from inside as blackened smoke billowed upwards from the structure. A different scream filled my ears however when Arthur and Leon surged forward, leaving me standing alone in the deserted street. It was a shrill sound, echoing around the street like a wave surging forward and rippling outwards. It filled my sense it filled my body it filled very soul as my head and chest pounded in an effort to sustain the onslaught of sensations.

The scream was accompanied by a sent, a very earthly smell that drifted around me as though it was taunting me, stalking me as it curled around the street, twisting and coiling in the light breeze. It was deep green, filling my vision ears and mouth. The smell was quickly taken over and tainted with a spicy tang, hot and red. It burnt my tongue as I tried to breath around the intrusion, prickling along my throat making my cough and choke.

I turned towards the source and ran past the house, barley aware of Arthur and Leon pulling a half conscious male from the flames of the burning house. Arthur called out but I didn't hear. The scream was beckoning, pulling me forward in a great surge towards the forest at the base of the castle. I ran past hordes of demons scurrying in my wake. My feet slapped down on the stone path with every strive, each one sending shocks through my bones, rattling me to my core. But I felt none of it.

Heat was searing through my veins, boiling me in the flames of the dammed. Different smells assaulted me, the deep brown soil smell that was rich with decay, the light breezy green smell of the forest canopy, the putrid rank of the demonic army swarming around the castle grounds. But the smell that overlayed all was the rich spicy sent of blood. Flowing freely from many within the wall of Camelot, but also from outside.

Branches broke beneath my feet as I sprinted, blurs of green and brown rushed past me as I leaped over fallen logs and dashed around trunks on light feet. The smell was getting stronger, the scream reaching an ear splitting shriek driving all thought from my mind. And then I stopped. My feet landing lightly on the south side of a large fern, its frons so large that their bright green leaves draped across the forest floor, their tips resting upon blood stained earth.

I stood for several hundred seconds, breath rushing in and out of my lungs in great heaves. The scent of blood heavy in the air, in my mouth and in my nose. My mind refused to process the scene before me. The carriage on its side. The door splinted from the hinges down the whole frame from where it had been torn- no, ripped from the side of the carriage. My guards thrown around the clearing like rag dolls, their limbs bloodied and broken, laying at unnatural angles.

I fell to my knees in the pool of blood of the red head before me. And in that moment I knew the greatest agony of all. I would never fell as grief stricken, as heart broken and torn as I did in that moment that I held my boy in my arms and waited for him to wake up, to take a breath and laugh. But it didn't come. I sat alone on the forest floor with the husk of a human shell in my arms.

"Gareth?" I whispered. There was no reply. There was no response. There was nothing. Nothing at all. I heard the scream again, only this time it wasn't in my head, for my ears alone. It was coming from me. A scream of shear agony and pain. A scream of sorrow and, underneath it all, yet at the same time overlaying every other aspect, power. My scream had the very branches of the trees quivering in fear. The night silencing in respect of the deceased, morning with me in my pain.

I would later care when Arthur told me that my swell of power had saved Camelot, that it had driven the horde of demons off and saved his people. But at the time, I simply cared that I hadn't been able to save the most important person. The only other person who shared an equal part of my heart with Arthur. I screamed till my throat was raw, till my sobs took over, till I had no more breath to voice my distress. I cradled the red head in my arms, his body stiff and cold in my arms, his freckled skin pale in the moonlight and I begged and pleaded that this wasn't happening.

When I had more of a control my emotions my sobs subsided to a steady stream of tears. Standing I pulled the child more firmly against my chest. He deserved a proper burial. Alongside my dear Freya, they would together be in Avalon, awaiting the time I could join them. But not yet. No. It was too soon, I couldn't relinquish him yet. Tomorrow I would let him go. But tonight, tonight I would make my good byes.

The walk back to Camelot seemed to last an eternity, yet was over entirely too quickly. People were cheering in the streets, few collapsed in heaps on street corners, morning the lost. But it was a time of cheer, Camelot was safe once more. I passed dozens of people, all too joyous to notice my presence, which worked out fine for me. It allowed me to wallow on my own. Until a voice broke through my sorrow. Arthur was standing at the top of the hill at the end of the street, his gaze fierce and worried as he took in the limp form in my arms.

"Merlin," his voice was barely a whisper but the night air brought his voice to my ears. I hated myself then. That his voice could lift me when I should be grieving the loss of my son. Arthur's voice was like honey, sweet and clear. He took a stumbling step towards me and I felt my knees tremble. I wanted to throw myself at him, I wanted for him to hold me as I sobbed. But that wasn't right, Gareth deserved more than that. I let my gaze fall and Arthur froze. Pushing myself onwards I passed Arthur without a glance and continued up to the palace.

Gwen and Morgana waited at the top of the stairs, Gaius waited a few steps down from them, his expression cool and collective as he waited for an update on the invasion in Camelot. They all stared as I approached. Gwen stumbled forwards, clutching at Gaius's arm as she croaked out my name. I moved swiftly up the stairs and into the castle. I did not encounter another sole that night. And for that, I was greatful.


	8. Chapter 8  Treaty

**Chapter 8**

**Treaty**

I sat alone at the bare desk in the pale morning light that filtered through the half closed curtain. The sky was overcast, last night, celebrations had been held, today, the people would morn, and the weather seemed to honour that right as it kept the sun at bay. I felt ill, my body physically felt aged. I had sat up the remainder of the night and hadn't moved. Gareth lay on the bed to my right, out of the corner of my eye I could just make out the closest bed post. But I couldn't find it in myself to turn, to look at him.

Arthur, Gaius and a number of others had tried to gain access to my room during the night. To convince me to let them in, to convince me to talk to them, to convince me to acknowledge them, but it was more than a lock that held my door closed, magic sometimes had its uses. The slow tick of time on my own hadn't lessened my pain however, and I found my guilt piling, accusations swirling through my mind. _'It was my fault,' 'Magic had failed me,' 'How could I not have known sooner? I'm his father,' 'I should have felt his passing.' _I blamed myself, I blamed Camelot, I blamed my magic. Most of all I blamed the old religion.

This power I had awoken, it was theirs, their responsibility. Fate and Destiny? How could the immortals justify playing with innocent lives like this? Determining who's fated to fight the battles, destined to lose all he loves, meant to be alone? Why couldn't they pick up a sword and flight along-side humans, die with us, lose with us? It was a hypocritical situation where humans were always left with the short end of the stick.

Morgause would be upon Camelot in days, not to mention the hordes of demons swarming past Camelot's boarders waiting for a moment of weakness, a moment in which to strike. This power I had woken, what was its purpose? Why was it coveted? What was I meant to do? With a sigh I pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes. This was all too much to deal with at the moment, with the death of my son too raw in my chest.

Gritting my teeth I stood, the chair toppled backwards with a clatter. I turned slowly and looked to the pale form beneath the white sheet lying upon the bed. I had summoned a bowl of water and washed the dirt and blood from his skin, leaving him in a deceptively sleeping state. I watched him for a silent moment that could have been hours, before making my way to his side. I brushed the limp red strands of hair from Gareth's face before pressing a kiss to his cold brow.

"Good bye, my son," I whispered softly as hot tears prickled behind my closed lids. I let out a shaky breath and opened my eyes to gaze at the boy for a moment longer, before straightening and moving to the bedroom door. I paused to compose myself before thrusting the doors open with my mind and striding out.

.o0O0o.

After so much commotion over the past few days, the signing of the treaty was rather anti-climactic. The accord was struck and both kingdoms were united. But I was still unsure where this left the lands of Albion. Sure, now Camelot's armies were doubled and aided by magic, but that didn't help if they were just going to be fighting off wave after wave of demons and not knowing how to stop them. But at the moment, we really didn't have many other options.

I would be leaving within the hour to travel back to my kingdom to prepare for war, something I had wished I would never have had to do. My people, their power, they weren't meant for fighting. I had tried so hard to keep them from conflict, violence and war. And now it was all in vain. I wished I could turn back time – so badly my bones ached, and being in my very skin sickened me – for many reasons, to prevent the death of my son and men, to have never awakened this power and put Camelot in peril, but namely so I wasn't so disillusioned.

Even after I'd left Camelot I had still had some hope, I'd still felt that all this was happening for a reason and that it would all work out. But right now, I just couldn't see how. My son was dead. In what way could that help the future play out unless we were destined to fail?

"Merlin."

No, Merlin was the happy one, the youth, the one with hope. I am Emrys, bringer of destruction and the end of Camelot. I turned and met Arthur's eyes. He was a good actor, good at hiding his emotions, he hadn't seemed worried in the least during the signing, he'd played the perfect prince.

"Merlin I'm so sorry. I-" Arthur took two stumbling steps towards me, the façade falling and worry taking hold. "What can I do? Tell me what I can do?" two more stumbling steps and he stood before me, one of his hands coming up to cup the side of my face. I swallowed dryly and looked up to him.

"Protect Camelot," was all I could say. Without Camelot magic would never be allowed back in the lands of Albion. And I wouldn't let that happen, Camelot must not fall. For Gareth, and all others like him, I promise I will free my people. Arthur looked pained by my statement.

"Merlin, let me help you, please," Arthur begged with a slight tremble.

"I'm sorry Arthur, I don't think anything can help me now," I told him honestly, letting him see behind my stone expression to the depths of my despair. "I-" I broke off as my throat thickened. "I'm sorry I'm so broken, you deserve better."

"Merlin-" Arthur gasped before pulling our lips together in a heated breathy kiss. When he pulled back his forehead remained touching mine, our breaths mingling in the space between us. "You are who you are, nothing more, nor less. At this moment, your heart may be darkened with grief, and you may feel broken and lost, but you are still you," Arthur said looking me straight in the eyes. "I don't want anyone else. I just want you, in whatever state you're in."

I took in a shuddering breath and closed my eyes tight as a wave of emotions crashed over me. Warmth and life were radiating out from Arthur where ever he touched me, and it temporarily held the misery at bay.

"Arthur, I-" I began. Something hit me then, a vision of sorts. It made me stumble and grip onto Arthur to remain upright. I saw my kingdom, people screaming, fighting, preparing for war. I gasped and opened my eyes. Arthur was before me, calling my name. "My Kingdom. My people. They're under attack. I have to go," I stumbled over my words, my mind racing. How on earth was I supposed to get back to my kingdom when I was on the other side of the continent?

Arthur was trying to calm me, but I couldn't think straight, panic took over before a wave of power engulfed me, making me stumble backwards. When I next opened my eyes Cedric was standing before me looking shocked. I opened my mouth to ask him what on earth he was doing in Camelot when I took in my surroundings. I was in my palace.

"My lord," Cedric gasped. "How on earth…?"

"I- I don't know," I replied looking around in astonishment. Cedric was about to say something when the warning siren started up. "We're under attack," I stated before racing from the chambers I'd appeared in. "Prepare for battle," I called over my shoulder to Cedric. War was upon us, and there was more than one kingdom relying on my magic to protect it from falling now. But would I have enough strength to keep them both standing without leaving myself vulnerable to the darkness that shrouded my newly found power?


End file.
